Love Is A Battlefield
by cmurr
Summary: What happens when a wandering hiker explores the forests of La Push and finds a certain someone bathing in the wild? A certain pack member finally meets their destiny. Takes place about 18 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. The Dream

**I do not own any of the characters. Stephanie Meyers does :)**

Chapter 1-

The next step up the rocky path was more challenging than I had originally thought; so I gripped my hiking stick until my knuckles turned white. This makeshift backpack has definitely been getting heavier each minute since leaving the road from La Push four hours ago. I decided to take a break and drink from the bubbling brook along the side of this mountain. I sat down and began to truly appreciate the wilderness my father had shown me all those years ago. It hurt to think of my father these days, ever since he passed away and left me alone in this world. I made a silent promise to him that I would return to our spot someday, just for him.

I grabbed the topographic map from the back of my khaki shorts and began to work the math in my head. From the looks of it, I had about two hours left before I was there. The day had evolved from one of clouds and rain to one of sun and clarity. So hopefully the rest of the journey will follow suit and become a little more bearable. My feet were already pounding and it makes me wonder why I didn't stop at the Newton's store to pick some hiking boots up. I always get a sense of uneasiness when passing through Forks these past couple years; I assume it's just my being unfamiliar with it. It's been close to ten years since I left this place with my father to escape the grief of my mother's death. I was only eleven at the time but my father and I joined the search party for her after she failed to make it home one night. After three weeks of searching they found a tank top with her blood all over it, but no other traces of her body. I still wonder if she's alive somewhere, possibly thinking of me at this same moment.

The sound of splashing slowly broke my thoughts apart, and I quickly turned my head up to the mountain towards the continuing sound. I sat up and grabbed my hatchet from my belt and walked towards the splashing. Whatever it is, it must be huge, I've never heard that loud of a slash before. I immediately started thinking of those scary stories the folks in Forks were discussing about seeing some large wolves. I gripped my hatchet in my left hand while I held my walking stick with my right. "_Could this mountain side be any steeper?_ _Sheesh_." Step after step I quietly ascended the mountain to where I finally stepped on even ground and looked over the beauty in front of me. A waterfall was cascading softly over the side of the tall rocks down to a large pool of water. I could barely see the full size of the pool from my angle through the trees, so I walked closer still. I reached the end of the trees when I remembered what I was investigating. My eyes scanned the meadow and pool in front of me but there was no movement. I shifted my eyes back to the bottom of the fall and that's when I saw her.

The beauty of this woman knocked me silly. Words failed to escape my mouth as I continued to observe her. Her long black hair matched the beauty of the waterfall falling gently over her. The water rushed down her russet colored skin, her naked skin. It was then that I realized she was naked. Where were my manners, thank God she hadn't caught me oogling over her luscious body. Should I turn back? She still hasn't noticed me and I'm pretty sure I could escape and hide my shame better in the forest behind me. Should I flag her down, and let her know she isn't alone out here? I mean she couldn't have possibly been making those splashing noises. While I sat there contemplating my escape or lack there of, I heard a scream echo off the rocks and forest around me. _Oh crap!_ I thought. I think she sees me. I put my eyes back up to the Indian Goddess when I saw that she was just standing there, looking at me in awe. "_Say something, stupid!_" I thought again. I went up to scratch my head and realized I had the hatchet still grasped in my hand. "_Oh, great!_ _Now she thinks you're a psycho killer. That will win her over_..." I dropped the hatchet and opened my mouth to speak.

"H-Hi...I was just passing through these woods here when I heard a loud splashing noise, and with all the tales of these large wolves in the area..."

She kept her eyes on mine and I felt as if my soul was melting under her gaze. Would she speak? Would I be so lucky to hear an angel's voice today?

She interrupted my thoughts, by laughing.

"I'm sorry mam, I didn't mean to intrude, but you should really be careful, wolves don't mess around you know." I stated it matter of factly, hopefully releasing enough concern in my voice.

She just continued to laugh even harder. I wondered if she realized that she was still naked in front of me.

The laughter began to slow and her gaze met mine again. I felt my heart tugging towards her, trying to jump out of my chest as if reaching to her.

"Do you mind?!" she spoke abruptly, breaking my thoughts again.

It was then I realized I was practically drooling in front of her. I held my hand over my face and turned to the side so she could escape my eyes. I heard a small splash in the pool below and then seconds later there were footsteps beating across the rocks. I turned slightly to and peaked through my fingers to see if she was still here. Standing not twenty feet from me she was dressing quickly with clothes scattered across the rocks, I must have missed them entirely when first entering the grove. She slid a shirt over her head and turned around to look at me again. Again, I was a little upset now, that this was the third time she caught me staring. "_Please speak to me angel; please caress my ears with your heavenly voice_." I thought to my self again. "_Man, what has got into me_!" She took a few steps towards my direction and then stopped again. I met her eyes in the process and stepped towards her as well, something about her was just so…inviting. _This must be a dream…yep that must be it, I'm dreaming_." My thoughts ran a mile a minute through my mind.

She took a few more steps forward then quickened her pace into a run. "_Should I run? Man, she is really fast!" _ It was then she closed the distance between us and threw her arms around me and laughed with what sounded like joy. I stood there confused but broke my zombie state and pulled her tighter to. I knew this was a dream and it would be too soon when I woke up. We held each other for what seemed like hours, until she finally broke free from me and softly spoke.

"It's about time you showed up." A smile spread across her face as I saw nothing but absolute love in her eyes.

I didn't need to know her name at this moment and she didn't need to know mine, I threw speaking out the window when I grabbed her by the back of her neck and smashed my lips into hers in a heat of passion. I've always been an _actions speak louder than words_ type of guy.


	2. Wolf

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2-

We broke apart from our kiss and held each other for several minutes longer. This kiss was too real, too passionate to be one from a dream. This woman was real, and from the looks of it, she's mine. I pulled apart from her and traced her cheekbone with my thumb and grazed my lips against hers. Her lips responded as if our lips were two magnets waiting to be joined again. She pushed me back slowly and looked into my eyes.

"Well that was one hell of an introduction." She spoke with a smile across her gorgeous face.

"Mm, I would say so, do you usually meet handsome young men like me in the woods like this?" I matched her smile and she ran a smirk across her face.

"Only ones that I fall in love with."

I let a short breathe escape my lips and a splash of worry narrowed her eyes. I couldn't help seeing her like this, I barely knew her yet I knew everything about her at the same time. I never really felt love before, the feeling was uncomfortable to me, so vulnerable. But something about it seem to fit with her. I decided that putting a name to her face would be more than perfect.

"So, what shall I call my help meet here in front of me?" _Wow, that was unbelievably un-smooth._

"Help meet?" She looked a little confused now.

"You know, significant other, mates...lovers?" _That was harder to say than originally thought._

She raised her eyebrow at me and crossed her arms across her chest in a proud stance. "Leah...Leah Clearwater."

Leah Clearwater...the name was so brilliant, the very sound reverberated off my heart.

"Well Leah, it is very nice to meet you, very nice." I emphasized the _very_ each time.

Her eyes glanced away from mine and straight past me, there was a twig snapping from behind me in the forest so I whipped my head around to see a behemoth of a man coming into the clearing. His skin tone matched hers and his dark eyes watched me carefully as he slowly came closer. His hair was messy but short and his body was very intimidating to say the least.

"Leah, who's your friend?" His voice was hinting a very protective tone. "And why does he look like he's going to wet himself?"

I turned back to her and she just glared at him with the smile still across her face.

"Can't you see I'm busy Seth?"

He blatantly began to sniff the air. "But..." He held up his finger towards her. "Not _getting_ busy I see."

"Wow Seth, you can leave now, it's a little gross hearing that from my little brother."

A wave of relief came through me as I realized that he wasn't a jealous ex. That would have been bad news for me.

"Actually I came to get you. Jacob is calling a meeting, it's _urgent."_

"Of course it is, it always is." She sighed and walked over to kiss me on the cheek. "I got to go, it was nice _meeting_ you."

The behemoth she called Seth just continued to eye me carefully as him and Leah slowly walked away from me into the forest.

"Wait!" I yelled. "When will I see you again?" My yell got louder as they walked further into the trees.

"Just sit tight for an hour or so, and I will be right back, don't you go anywhere!" She yelled back. She was almost invisible to me now through the wilderness.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and screamed. "My name is Sam by the way! Just in case you wanted to know!"

I heard a distant laughing as soon as I finished, it definitely came from that Seth character.

"Great, now I just have to sit and relax for an hour, while the love of my life may or may not come back." I muttered to myself.

I looked around and once again took in the beauty of the meadow. The crashing of the waterfall and the sun peaking through the clouds above me set the mood nicely. I walked back towards the old hatchet I left on the ground and placed it back on my belt. The water looked so refreshing and my feet were now begging for me to soak them in the cool water. I started to take off my shoes and once they were off I shed my backpack and shirt as well.

The water soothed my blistered feet as I sat and circled them in the water. Perhaps I would go to my father's spot another day. It's been so many years, a few more days wouldn't hurt anything. Hopefully the next few days will be spent with Leah anyways. I couldn't stop thinking about her._Usually men spend months trying to see their girl naked. _I laughed at the thought. How I wish she was here soaking up the sun with me. I definitely have a lot of questions.

My shadow was now in front of me as the sun was directly hitting my back. I splashed some water over my face and shoulders and watched the water beads roll over my newly formed goose bumps. The sound of footsteps behind me startled me out of my concentration, so I quickly looked over my shoulder. The sounds grew louder, and now a new sound came into the mix of the surrounding area, panting. I scanned my eyes over the tree line while my heart started to race, the panting continued to get louder, but there were no more footsteps. The sound came from the trees to the south of the pool so I panned the area again and spotted a glowing white face staring back at me through the trees. It was a face of a wolf. His black eyes bore into mine. He was absolutely huge, at least eight feet tall. I jumped to my feet quickly, whipped my hatchet out and held it in the air while shouting at the top of my lungs, "Baaahhhhh!!" Hopefully it wasn't hungry.

We stared each other down for several minutes, my hatchet was still raised in the air. I had given up screaming, it didn't seem to bother the wolf at all. Then finally after few more minutes of silence the wolf turned around and headed back into the forest. I continued to stand there with my hatchet raised, just in case it decided to charge me out of no where. My eyes continued to pan the tree line when suddenly my vision went black and I could feel hot hands over me eyes.

"So, Sam is it?" She spoke with excitement.

"Actually it's Samson, but I go by Sam."

"Hmm, Samson, as in the biblical warrior?" This time she spoke in the midst of laughter.

"I guess. But I prefer Sam, what's so funny?"

"Well, I think it's a little funny that you're threatening the forest with your hatchet is all. Maybe, you have a little warrior in you somewhere."

"About that, I think we better leave, I was just having a staring contest with a massive white wolf, he just left before you came." Panic started to shake my voice.

"A _white _wolf?" She sounded a little worried now.

"Yeah he was at least 8 feet tall! Hence why I think it would be best if we left, let me grab my things."

I turned to see her and saw her face filled with thought and confusion. I quickly grabbed my shirt and shoes and put them on. Whatever trance she was in, she snapped out of it when the short covered my skin.

"Awww, but you're so hot without your shirt." She pouted her lips.

I raised one eyebrow at her. "And so are you." I grabbed her by the arms to pull her into a kiss again.

"Speaking of hot! You're burning up! Are you feeling alright?" I placed the back of my hand on her forehead.

"Oh, yeah, about that. I figure we got some talking to do. Maybe we should go someplace else more...civilized. Maybe, get something to eat? I'm starved."

"Sounds good to me. You lead the way." I gestured my hand in front of me towards the forest while I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder.


	3. Dirty Window

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3-

Leah and I walked hand and hand out of the forest and into my tiny purple 96' Neon car.

"Purple?" Leah asked with a smirk.

"Purple's the new black, haven't you heard?" We both laughed while I put the car into drive, turned the car around and headed towards Forks.

We kept the conversation light for the most part, I avoided the more important questions. I figured she would tell me how she made a four hour hiking trip in less than an hour, I also figured she would tell me why her skin is on fire. For now though, none of that mattered, because when I look over at her in the passenger seat and see her smiling contently I realize, all is right in this world. There won't be a greater degree of perfect than this. I pulled into a parking lot for a small grease spoon diner and parked the car. We both climbed out of my hunk a' junk and walked in.

We both ordered bacon cheeseburgers and tater tots. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I devoured the tots, the rest of my meal quickly followed suit and joined the tummy party. As soon as my plate was clean I looked over to Leah to see her just watching me with an empty plate in front of her. Okay, so add _food inhaler_ to the list of questions to ask.

"Sam, are you feeling alright? You're staring down at my plate, you want more food?" She said with concern.

"Uh....yeah...sorry. I was just uh...looking at your empty plate." I glanced at her face while quickly putting my gaze back to the empty plate in front of her.

"Anyways, I should get going, I have another meeting to attend to..." My heart ached at the very thought of her leaving, but look at me, I'm staring at an empty plate and just ignoring her.

"Oh, do you have to leave so soon? I actually have a lot of questions for you. You know like...let me see...I still don't know how old you are. OH! And why you don't seem concerned that your skin is on fire. I kept the conversation to a whisper so no one else would hear.

"Hmm, I guess I haven't been talking much have I? This is all just a little to new to me, you know? I think it may be best if you come with me to the meeting, actually it's more of a bonfire some of the elders are putting on. I'm sure a lot of your questions will be answered by the end of the night. Besides, all my friends will be dying to meet you." Her face lit up with excitement.

I just nodded my head and leaned across the table to kiss her. Her lips were more hesitant than usual. She pushed me away.

"Okay Romeo, perhaps we get to the car first. It's a little awkward kissing you with some creepy old guy at the bar staring at us." She motioned her head towards him.

I turned my head towards the bar as I heard the old man grunt and turn the stool back towards his cheap beer. I couldn't help but to laugh, I've never been an affectionate person before, especially in public. But with Leah it was different, I felt as if I was never close enough. How could this all be happening so fast, I've known her for what? Eight hours or less? My world has completely flipped upside down, but I couldn't be more happy. I realize now that this is the first day of the rest of my life, with Leah Clearwater.

Keeping my eyes on the road was a difficult task when a radiant beauty such as Leah was sitting next to you. I was a little nervous heading to the bonfire and Leah eyed me curiously as sweat was building up on my brow. I gave her my best grin, but I couldn't help but think of her "little" brother Seth and the menacing smile he gave me in the meadow. _I'm pretty sure he could eat me whole if he wanted to. _I uncomfortably chuckled to myself at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Leah asked.

"Oh, nothing, just a little nervous is all." A high pitch laugh escaped my lips before I covered my mouth and eyed her through my fingers.

"What are you nervous about babe?"

"Nothing really, no worries." I tried to change the subject as fast as possible. "So...where is the bonfire going to be held?"

"Actually, take a left here, we aren't too far away." She pointed her finger towards the beach.

I took the left slowly down the empty street leading to the beach. I could see a faint tint of orange in the sky where the bonfire must have been. I pulled to the side when Leah pointed to one of the empty spaces for us to park in. I immediately took off my seat belt as Leah did the same, I went to get out of the car when I felt her hand grab my shoulder and pull me back into the car.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have a few minutes." Her hand which was still on my arm started to comb through my short brown hair.

"A few minutes huh? What did you have in mind?" I couldn't help but to smile just a little bit. Her brown eyes bore into mine, just like this morning.

As soon as the smile ran across my face she leaped into my lap and smashed her lips into mine. Her hand was still combing through my hair and I couldn't help but to grab her by the hips to pull her closer to me. I broke away from her mouth and kissed feverishly across her jawline and down her neck. She breathed deeper and I could feel her neck burning on my lips, it was intense, but I definitely liked it. She trailed her hands down to my jacket and helped me shrug it off while I continued to kiss her. She moved her lips back to mine and grabbed the sides as she slowly massaged her tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and gently met her tongue with mine. Minute my minute our tongues continued to dance in a heat of passion. Then as if right on queue, there was a tapping on the window beside me. We broke apart from our kiss as I realized Seth had planted his bare butt against my window to which both Leah and myself shuddered.

"SETH! I'M GOING TO FRIGGING KILL YOU!" I would say Leah's face turned beet red, but that would be an understatement.

Seth ran off laughing hysterically towards the fire at the end of the road. I had to hand it to him, he executed that perfectly. I turned to Leah and realized she was out of the car already and she had her head down while muttering to herself. She was quivering all over. I quickly got out of the car and grabbed my jacket. I walked over to her and put my jacket over her shoulders.

"Leah, you're shaking!" I placed my jacket over her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine, just a little _annoyed_ at my brother." Her shaking slowly calmed down and she handed the jacket back to me. "Really I don't need this, but you will. It will get cold later."

"Oookay, shall we head to the fire?"

"Sure." I placed my arm around her and started walking towards the beach.

We walked slowly and after a few minutes we approached the large fire. Seth was the first to greet us, and he definitely had the biggest grin on his face for obvious reasons. I offered my hand towards him and he just stared at it while smiling. I withdrew the hand and put it back in my pocket. Seth then charged me and grabbed me in a bear hug before my hands could rise to protect myself.

"No handshakes in this family!" He shook me up and down like a rag doll.

"Seth! Put him down!" Leah demanded in a big sister voice, it was quite frightening. It made me happy that I didn't have a big sister to get that wrath from.

Seth put me down on the ground as he just smirked and walked back towards the fire. That's when I noticed that Seth definitely was a large young man, but sitting before me were dozens more young men about the same size or larger. _Yep, she brought me here to kill me. _I backed away slowly from the fire and then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Leah pulled me to her side and walked me to the circle where all the giants were preparing their hot dog feast. Some had already started eating their meals and I couldn't help but to compare the size of the hot dogs to the equivalent of a Little Smokie in their hands. Leah sat me down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello everyone, this is Samson, he goes my Sam. So I guess we'll call him Sam II." Leah sounded so excited to introduce me to the group.

"More like Sam Jr!" One of the men said. The whole group erupted in laughter and I'm sure my face was red with embarrassment by now.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Demons

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4-

The guys still haven't stopped calling me "Jr." even though that was an hour ago. I really hope that wasn't going to be a permanent nick name. Leah had assured me that it wouldn't and she glared at all the guys while she said it. I was still a little weirded out by the fact that Leah was downing multiple hot dogs after we had already eaten a couple hours before. They were all garbage disposals, living and breathing. I saw Leah catch the wonder on my face as they were all eating and she offered her food to Seth.

"Hey Leah, you don't have to do that, if you're hungry, eat." I rubbed circles in her back.

"No, I'm fine, Seth can have the rest of mine." Seth seemed happy at her response as he was looking worried she would change her mind. I smiled at him to let him know I caught him. He grinned back.

"So. Seth...I think it would be best if you cleaned my car window." He just laughed and sat in thought for a moment while he scarfed down another dog.

"Or, we can call ourselves even. I don't think I ever wanted to see my sister getting down and dirty in a car." Leah slapped his arm and Seth just laughed again while rubbing the sting away.

A squeaking noise stole my attention away from our little conversation and I saw a long haired man being wheeled up to the bonfire. Behind him was the largest Quillette member I've seen so far, and at his side was a shorter young woman with her arm wrapped around his waist. All three of them were wearing smiles. The young woman was absolutely gorgeous, no where near, Leah gorgeous, but definitely up there. Her skin was pale and her hair fell into beautiful locks on her shoulders.

"That's Jacob and Nessie, the couple I mean. The man in the wheelchair is Jacob's dad Billy." Leah whispered into my ear.

As if they could hear her, Jacob and Nessie looked at me an Leah and smiled. Jacob pushed Billy to the head of the circle and walked over to Leah and I with his arm wrapped tightly around Nessie.

"Leah...so...is this him?" Jacob asked. His voice was deep but friendly.

Leah stood me up and started to speak but I cut her off, I gave her a reassuring look. The whole group of men behind them was now quiet as they watched us. I extended my hand towards Jacob.

"Hello Jacob, my name is Sa..." I was immediately cut off when Jacob grabbed me up in a bear hug, much tighter than Seth's.

"We hug in this family!" Jacob spoke through laughter as he shook me up and down. I saw Seth out of the corner of my eye winking at me.

Jacob set me down softly.

"I should have known from Seth's lesson a little earlier. My bad." Jacob glanced towards Seth and they both started laughing.

I looked over to Nessie and she extended her hand towards me with a courteous smile. I figured since she was smaller than me that it would be safe to offer up my hand. No dice.

"We hug in this family!" Nessie had grabbed me up with the same ease that Seth and Jacob had. The whole group was now rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Man! Jr. never learns!" Someone shouted from behind the fire.

After she sat me down the entire group continued to laugh including Leah. She just gave me an apologetic look and sat me back down. Jacob sat down right next to me and had placed Nessie on his lap. They looked so comfortable together, so right. I turned to Leah and wrapped my arm around her to pull her in closer. I kissed her forehead and we just sat there for several minutes gazing into the fire.

"So Sam, don't you have some questions you wanted to ask me?" She whispered into my ear.

"What? Now?" I was a little nervous now that I noticed Jacob was radiating the same amount of heat at me as Leah was. "I'm fine, thanks."

Billy looked over to Leah and just nodded his head. _Okay, I'm pretty sure he just gave her the go ahead to kill me._

"Well, how about I answer your questions for you?" Her voice started to shake as she started picking at her fingers. "I'm a werewolf Sam. I understand if you don't want me anymore." She put her eyes to the ground.

I couldn't help but to start laughing. "Yeah, right, good one Leah." I looked around and everyone was wearing a serious face. "A werewolf Leah? A werewolf." The entire idea sounded ridiculous. I'm sure they were all just punking me again. "Ah, I get it, I know I'm the new guy. Haha very funny you guys." My eyes went from face to face but they still wore the same serious expression.

I felt a tugging on my arm as the silence began to tear me apart. Leah was pulling me up to me feet.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." She had tears streaming down her face as she nudged her head towards the forest at the end of the beach.

We walked further and further away from the fire and the moon was slowly becoming our flashlight. The sound of waves crashing against the beach calmed me down enough for me to speak again.

"Leah, honey, tell me what's going on." I tugged on her arm enough for her to stop walking and turn to face me. Tears still fell from her eyes.

"I told you already, and you just think it's a big joke!" The sadness in her voice sounded angrier now.

"I'm sorry Leah, but I wasn't born yesterday. I know when people are messing with me, and it's not funny anymore alright!" I retaliated the anger but I felt terrible for raising my voice to her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I wasn't born yesterday either! I'm thirty-eight Sam!" She sounded really frustrated now.

"I'm serious Leah, stop messing with me. You're either loving on a seriously gifted plastic surgeon or you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying Sam! Just stand back and I'll show you!" She took several steps back away from me.

Leah stood there in front of me trembling, just like she had been doing outside the car. Then when her trembling began to blur there came a sonic boom of sound blasting towards me and before I could raise my arms to protect my face, there she was. As much as I couldn't believe my eyes, there she was standing before me with baseball size tears dripping from her massive black orbs. She was a wolf, a frigging gigantic wolf! I felt terrible all of the sudden, my vision slowly tunneled and the sounds of her panting slowly faded away, I distinctly remember hitting the sand and when it went black.

I woke up in our meadow. I must have been out for a long time. The sun was shining straight overhead and I slowly got up and walked over to the pool underneath the waterfall. I looked down at the pool when I saw the white wolf from earlier today (or was it yesterday?) staring back at me in the reflection. I jumped back and noticed that the wolf in the reflection jumped back as well. I instantly took off in the other direction and the trees around me blurred with the great speed I was running. I was breathing evenly, as if my body was hardly laboring with the run. I could hear everything, from a squirrel six hundred yards away to a bear rummaging through a berry bush two miles away, yet I stayed running in a straight line while avoiding any obstacles. I felt free, so alive. It was then when I heard the low growls from several wolves up ahead. I continued to sprint until I was suddenly in a clearing, now in front of dozens of large wolves, but none were larger than me. I faced away from them and that's when I saw an army of red eyed demons in black robes charging down the field towards us. I turned my head to see a look of confusion on the other wolves faces as they eyed me. Next to them was a group of people, but they all had golden eyes and their skin was comparable to Nessie's and the demons. Nessie stood next to the largest wolf behind me. Then all the wolves growled and started the charge down the field. I instantly charged with them and the sweet smell overflowed my mind with hatred as I got closer to the enemy. Yes, the enemy, that's what they were, the unbelievable feeling of loathing washed over me. We all closed the distance as we jumped and collided with the black wave.

"SAM!" It was the voice of an angel, my angel. "Wake up!"

My eyes slowly opened and I realized I was still on the beach with Leah. She had me cradled in her arms and was rocking me gently. I was drenched in sweat and I could feel the waves of heat from her engulf me.

Leah sighed in relief when she saw my eyes open "Sam, are you okay? You passed out on me."

"Huh?" That was about the most coherent response I could muster at the moment. Especially now that I noticed all the guys and girls from around the fire were now circled around me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Sam, you were out for at least an hour. If it wasn't for your heartbeat and steady breathing, I would have thought you had a heart attack and croaked." She still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

I gently lifted my hand to her face and stroked the tears away with my thumb. "Leah, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, I had no right to call you a liar."

Leah just shushed me and continued to hold me. I noticed the group was still circled around me with concern still on their face.

"What? I'm alright you guys, just passed out like a little girl, you know how it is." I smiled lightly at them. They continued to eye me with concern. "Or not?"

Finally Jacob's low voice asked me.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" His voice matched his concerned face

"Oh, wow really? That's a little embarrassing." I'm sure my face was flushed more than ever now.

"You said something about red-eyed monsters?" His voice was now raised so he could make his question more clear.

"I don't know anything, just a dream is all." I laughed lightly again at them.

"What did you see in your dream?" Leah asked softly.

I began to tell them the dream I had, starting with my reflection in the water to the battle in the clearing. They all sat there silently as I told them of the large wolves behind me and the pale faced humans with golden eyes. I described the sadistic looking red-eyed demons of the dream, and they all began to tremble slightly. At that moment Nessie pulled herself tighter to Jacob. He was just about to tell her everything was alright when Nessie's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She dug it out and answered it with incredible speed.

"What's going on Alice?" Her voice was shaking, full of terror.

Nessie quickly hung up the phone and looked up into Jacob's eyes.

"The Volturi have decided to make another visit. A non-friendly visit." Everyone gasped except me. "This time they come to fight; no matter what." She shoved her face into Jacob's chest as he pulled her tightly to him. Some let out cheers and some just stood there. Leah continued to cry.


	5. Meeting

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Sorry for the delay in the update, had a lot going on at work.**

Chapter 5-

It had been two weeks since I found out about Leah and the rest of the pack. I met the Cullens shortly after and I immediately took a liking to them all. I mean, not only were they all beautiful people, but absolutely friendly. Emmett and I had developed a tight relationship when we formed a team to get Seth back for the window incident.

The sun started to shine through her window and it revealed her gorgeous curves. I can't remember the last time I had actually stayed up all night, but with the events last night I had a lot to keep me awake. I raised my arm over my face to block the light from my eyes and continued trailing my fingers softly down Leah's back. She rolled onto her side so she was facing me and she snuggled onto my chest. I will never get used to the intense heat radiating from her body, absolutely amazing. I kissed her hair and continued to trail my fingers up and down her back.

"I could get used to that," Leah muttered into my chest. She started kissing my bare skin and worked her way up to my lips.

"Well you will. Cuz' I'm not going anywhere." She looked into my eyes as I spoke and her face lit up with my words.

Then with a sudden burst of energy Leah jumped out of bed and dragged me out of bed with her. She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit while I make us some breakfast, everyone will be over in a little bit and they will be hungry, and grumpy." She was talking into the refrigerator door while she scanned for all the ingredients.

"So by everyone, you mean the Cullens too?" I asked with some enthusiasm.

Leah had told me about a time when The Cullens couldn't even cross borders into the reservation without a war starting. She also told me how their alliances in previous battles had brought them all together. Now they come in and out of each other homes like family.

"Yeah, they will be coming over as well. They came down with the Denali clan last night." She was cracking eggs into a bowl while frying some bacon on a skillet.

"Sweet! Emmett and I need to get Seth again, the Ex-Lax prank he pulled on me the other night was ridiculous!" I cringed at the memory.

Just then some knocking echoed from the entrance hallway. Leah gestured to me to get the door. I rose from my seat and grabbed some sweats from the arm of the couch and slipped them on quickly. Running to the door I slipped on the linoleum floor and stubbed my toe against the door as I slid.

"DAMN!"

The sound of booming laughter erupted from the other side of the door. I swung the door open and all the Cullens just looked at me with huge smile, Emmett was still roaring with laughter. Rosalie smacked him on the arm.

"Ah c'mon Rose, it's nice having a human to laugh at again." His eyes glanced to Bella as he spoke.

"It's all good. Why don't you all come in and sit down." I opened the door further and grimaced when my toe continued to throb.

Everyone passed through the door with a simple greeting and sat down. I limped lightly to my seat at the kitchen bar and leaned over the counter to kiss Leah on the cheek. Everyone seemed comfortable enough engaging in their own whispering conversation so I just leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. The sound of sizzling bacon and frying eggs filled the air just as much as the aroma had. Right next to me I hear someone clear their throat and my eyes flew open. Emmett was literally right next my face with wide eyes.

"What the..." Before I could finish my sentence I flew backwards in my stool and landed swiftly on my back. The sound of laughter overpowered the cooking noises now as everyone laughed including Leah and I. Emmett helped me to my feet and then I heard the door open and a flood of people walking through.

"You guys just missed the party." Emmett boomed at them. "Little Sam here is a little unbalanced today." His chest was shaking with laughter.

"Nah, one more week is when the real party starts." Jacob spoke through a smirk while holding Nessie to his side.

The pack erupted in cheers and Emmett joined them. The others just shook their heads in disapproval. Edward then burst up out of his seat with an eruption of anger.

"You all haven't seen the vision that I have! Unless we get smart and come up with some type of plan, we are all going to die! I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want that to happen!" Bella stood up next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"My son is right, we need to come about this in a different way. I don't wish to rid them of this planet, but from Alice's vision we don't have a choice." Carlisle spoke with a more somber tone.

The pack began to take seats around everyone else. Leah finished the rest of the breakfast and began to serve the dishes out. When she finished she grabbed a plate for herself and sat in the stool next to me. I scooted closer to her and laid my head on her shoulder. She put down her plate on the bar table and wrapped her arm around me. She trailed kisses through my hair and to my forehead. The talking from the rest of the group started to fade out as my eyes became heavier. I tried to keep them open but my vision became blurry and distorted.

"I think I need to lay down, I'm not feeling really well." Beads of sweat started their roll down my face as I stood from the stool and tried to get my balance. The room began to spin around me more and more until my vision left me altogether and I felt my body crash to the floor. The sound of cries and and the pack running to my side slowly slipped into the black mist that soon brought me to a deep sleep.

The next thing I knew, I was back in the meadow, and the white wolf was sitting right in front of me.


	6. Legendary Man

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Sorry for the delay in the update, had a lot going on at work.**

Chapter 6-

I awoke to find the white wolf sitting in front of me. The wolf was larger than any of the pack, yet he did not seem threatening in his sitting position. I slowly rolled from my back to my stomach and lifted myself to my knees in front of him. His dark black eyes stared deeply into mine and the sound of my heartbeat drummed in my ears, proving to me that time had not stood still. I reached my hand towards the wolf and laid my hand on top of his paw, a jolt shot through me filled with heat and time itself. My eyes remained locked on his. Then I felt the heat explode into my body further as I turned my head to vomit. My heartbeat began to beat faster and faster. Suddenly the wolf ripped a howl from his throat as he stretched his neck towards the now darkened sky.

The howl continued for what seemed like an eternity, echoing off the rocky walls surrounding the waterfall and then abruptly stopped. I laid my eyes back on the wolf, except now there was not a wolf but a man laying down in the wild grass panting. His skin was dark and leathery and his hair was reaching past his shoulder blades with white brilliance.

I gasped with words escaping my lips. "Who are you?"

Without a word spoken I heard a voice spoken softly in my mind. "I am the beginning."

"The beginning?" I noticed my lips never moved but I somehow knew he had heard me.

"Yes, the beginning. My name is Taha Aki, I am the first." He lifted himself to his knees to level his eyes with mine. The wind blew our hair about and the darkness reigned down on us, yet we both saw through it clearly.

"Taha Aki? As in the Quileute tribe leader? The first shape shifter?" Our eyes still locked on each other.

"That is correct as far as I know. Although I haven't even felt myself as human in many years. Since my wife killed herself." His voice dropped with sorrow at the thought.

I pushed myself up from the ground and he followed suit. "So why are you here? With me, I mean,"

"I've lived long enough as a wolf. I feel I am ready to meet my wife again in the next life."

"I'm not sure I understand," He walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"When I gave up the wolf spirit many years ago, it came back to me when I needed it most. I realized over time that I'm tied to the wolf differently than my children."

"Different how?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Different as in I'm standing here freezing but you are standing there comfortably." He raised his eyebrow back at me.

"What are you saying? That you gave the wolf spirit to me?" I now noticed that my voice was carried out by voice this time.

"No. I'm saying the wolf left me, to join you." He backed away from me as he lowered his arm from my shoulder. My body began quivering and once again his thoughts spoke loudly into my mind.

"You need to calm down, everything will be fine. Now you can be with Leah for however long you want." He tried to sound reassuring.

"What does that mean for you!?"

"I've lived long enough for one life. I feel stretched thin, I can feel my soul and it begs to move on." He looked down at the ground.

"But wait, if you no longer have the wolf spirit how can I hear your thoughts and you read mine?" I began to speak with urgency as I realized that he was about to leave.

"That's a little something that never was mentioned in the legends was it? I guess it really doesn't matter. Take care of yourself Sam." With that Taha turned around and walked into the forest, it was then I noticed he was naked.

"You'll freeze to death old man! Take my clothes! Please!" I ran towards him as he turned around.

"It would be hard to take your clothes since you're not really here." He turned back to the forest and disappeared into the green.

My eyes whipped open and I could see everything. I was laying in Leah's bed and Carlisle was talking to Edward. The room displayed more vibrancy than I have ever seen before and the sun was shining through the window revealing every little dust particle floating in the room. My nose was burning from a horrid stench and I instantly curled my nose up. It smelled of intense sweet and flowery potpourri. Edward turned his head towards me then and noticed I was awake.

"Hold on Carlisle I think he's awake." His voice spoke quickly and barely sounded off his lips, but the voice was loud and clear. Carlisle turned his head towards me then as well.

"Yeah I'm awake, how long was I out? Where's Leah?" I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her, she must be so worried.

"Sam, how did you hear me?" Edward spoke with some caution is his voice. "I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was."

"I guess not," I shrugged my shoulders.

Edwards pale face sparkled against the sunlight through the window and the whole color spectrum reflected towards me off of it. I breathed quickly through my mouth as the stench became stronger when he came closer. Carlisle appeared at my side and placed the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Wow, Sam, you are burning up! How do you feel?" The look of shock whipped across his face as he breathed deeply through his nose.

"Sam! You smell like..."

"Dog." Edward finished his sentence.

"Hmm, thanks, I guess. We can't all smell like super sweet flowers Edward." I threw the blankets off the bed and they launched across the room at him.

"Sam, you're naked, you may want to get dressed." Edward tore the blankets off from himself and walked out of the room laughing. It was then when I looked down and discovered that I was in fact naked, but I was also in fact ripped. Every muscle I could imagine being on a human body sat tightly underneath my skin and appeared as though they were carved my Michaelangelo himself.

Carlisle threw some sweats at me and I quickly put them on. Alice skipped into the room then. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed I was out of bed. She stared me up and down a few times with a look of wonder on her face. Jasper walked in shortly after and stood next to Alice.

"Impressive Sam." He flashed a smile.

Edward and Bella came in with Leah at their side now and my eyes saw nothing but her at this time. My new eyes looked upon her with such love and lust at the same time. She was even more beautiful than I ever thought could be possible. She launched herself into my arms and I wrapped them around her tightly. I heard the breath escape her lungs so I lessened the hold. I rubbed the small of her back as she ran her hands through my hair and placed her lips softly against mine. A cough came from behind her.

"Sam we need to talk," Emmett stood in the doorway with a glum look on his face, his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I know dude! Check out these muscles." I flexed at him and he looked unimpressed.

I continued to look at him when suddenly I heard a voice in my head, "_Great, now who am I going to laugh at?_" I concentrated hard.

"_Aww, come on it's not so bad Emmett, we can go people watching at the skate park one day and laugh at all the skaters who fall down._" I smiled at him as he jerked back with confusion. He looked to Edward who had been standing there with the same look of confusion.

"What?" I laughed as everyone in the room just stared at me in awe.


	7. Heartbeats

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Sorry for the delay in the update, had a lot going on at work.**

Chapter 7-

I was unconscious for three days. Leaving just two days before the Volturi were coming to annihilate the Cullens and the pack. Jacob was taking me out today to help train my body to shift. Unlike the rest of the pack I haven't had any issues with my temper and I still haven't phased. I can tell that Jacob is anxious to get me out. I still haven't told anyone how I received the wolf spirit, and I think he wants to read my mind so he can see what happened when I was unconscious.

Edward and I shared a three hour conversation with our minds alone and Bella seemed a little put out by that. She kept shielding us so we'd stop. It was interesting seeing Edward in a different way. We have become closer friends since I discovered my new ability and he seemed pleased to have a two sided mind reading conversation. Everyone's thoughts would randomly drop into the mix only because Edward could not control who's thoughts he read at a time. For me however, I can choose to turn it on or off, something Edward was very envious of, not that he'd admit, but since I know his thoughts he can't deny it either.

"It's going to take some getting used to having someone picking in my head," Edward said with a smirk on his face. I could tell he was a little embarrassed. "More than a little," he added.

"Well sorry for letting you know how annoying it is." We both laughed at the comment while the rest just watched us out of boredom. Emmett yawned.

"Now that Sam is a little less breakable we could have an arm wrestling match," Emmett teased the thought in his head.

"Emmett! Outside! Now! You're on!" I pointed towards the door and everyone sat up curiously and walked out to the front yard. Emmett grinned from ear to ear as we walked towards the lawn.

We laid stomach down on the grass while Seth laid next to us to officiate the match. Everyone else stood in a circle around and placed bets.

"Alright I want a nice clean match, no bending the wrists," Seth sounded very professional. I could tell he had done this several times for strength disputes between members of the pack. "Ready...Set...Go!"

I flexed my arm against his and he did the same. We sat at a stand still right in the middle. Emmett had an exasperated expression while I had the same. "Damn Emmett you're pretty strong." He grinned and kept his concentration, neither one of us had given an inch. Something that everyone else found very amusing.

"Sam, get up and back away quickly," Emmett boomed the command suddenly As he let go of my hand.

"Why?" He shifted his eyes towards my arm and I noticed that my arm was quivering uncontrollably.

I released my grip from his hand and shot up as fast as I could, my whole body shook now. I immediately booked it for the forest just in case I couldn't control it. Everyone followed after at a safe distance. I felt at this time a circle of heat in my chest that was slowly spreading throughout the rest of my body. Then the sound of an explosion sounded across the forest. I was no longer human. I looked around and saw the terrified faces. I towered above the rest the group. I saw now that the rest of the pack was there and they quickly phased next to me, including Jacob and Sam. When they were completely phased I still towered over them. Leah did not shift, she just gazed at me with a frightened expression. I heard the voices of the pack bouncing around my head, but all I saw was Leah frightened at the terrifying monster I was. I looked down at myself and my hair was shockingly white and I saw through Jacob's mind that my eyes were blue. They all felt and acknowledged my fear of rejection. Jacob felt it the worst, he phased back.

"Leah, he feels rejected when you look at him like that." He spoke softly to her.

Tears were streaming down Leah's face. "No, No. Sam, it's not you, you're gorgeous." She put her face in her hands. "I just... I can't phase!"

"What do you mean you can't phase! You've done it a thousand times!" Jacob had a bit of concern riding on his voice.

"I just can't! My body won't let me!" She was quivering, but with sadness instead.

I could hear Seth speaking in my mind. "Samson! Listen to me, you have to pull the heat into the center of your body, it will shift you back." I nodded towards him and concentrated. I felt my muscles constricting the heat towards my center and I slowly shifted back to my human self. My naked human self. I quickly ran to Leah and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me as well but held tight. She felt weak and then collapsed into my chest as she fell unconscious. I swept her up in my arms and ran back to the house to get her to Carlisle, something was terribly wrong and I could feel it.

I kicked Leah's door open and Carlisle had the couch prepared to lay her on. I laid her down softly.

"Carlisle she just passed out! I phased and she passed out!" Carlisle had a thoughtful expression as the rest of the group piled into the house behind him. I rested my head on Leah's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

I heard the sound of a drumming heartbeat throughout her body. The sound that soothes my soul. The beat of the heart began to quicken as it sounded now like the beats were echoing in her body. I jumped back in shock and Edward gasped with me. Seth came to the front of the group.

"Sam, what's wrong, what's wrong!" His voice was on the brink of desperation.

"There's two heartbeats." I stated in awe.

Seth eyed me furiously. Edward nodded to me in congratulations. Rosalie hugged Emmett closer to her as she looked onto Leah adoringly. Emmett just looked at me like a proud brother. Alice was bouncing up and down with thoughts of baby showers no doubt. Jasper looked about as uncomfortable as the room had become. Carlisle rubbed his chin softly, still deep in thought. My mind was now too busy to find out what he was pondering. And the rest of the pack held a concerned look except for Jacob, who was wearing a grin.


	8. Fall

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Sorry for the delay in the update, had a lot going on at work.**

Sorry for the lengthy amount of time it has taken me to update this story. I have a new schedule at work that really takes away from my computer time. I hope you all like the new chapter.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 8-

I quickly switched my focus back to my love. Leah was still unconscious after several hours. Something didn't feel right, although Carlisle assured me that she is fine and had just gone into shock from trying to phase. It made sense to me now, she couldn't phase because the baby couldn't phase. I looked around the room again as some couples began to sit down and wait. Rosalie sat next to Leah and rubbed her hand soothingly. Emmett stood next to me and relaxed his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you bro," He winked at me. "I knew you had it in you, or should I say you had it in…" Seth snarled towards Emmett before he could finish his sentence. Emmett just laughed and shook his head.

"Oh come on Seth, don't be so sensitive. Your big sis is an adult, and adults do adult things." Seth continued to snarl then looked between Leah and myself. He got a pale look across his face then jumped out of his seat and ran outside. It was no surprise that he purged himself all over the porch.

Everyone just went stone face as they heard the regurgitation splash against the ground.

"I don't remember eating that!" Seth spoke between heaves. Everyone continued laughing.

I couldn't handle it anymore I had to get out of the house. I had to think about some things.

"I'm heading out for a little while guys," I grabbed some sweats and a hooded sweatshirt. "I need to be alone for a little bit."

"Need some company buddy?" Emmett spoke with some enthusiasm. I could tell he wanted to get out of the serious moment as much as I did. So I nodded my head towards him. We walked out the front door and jumped over the pile of puke lying on the ground, Seth still bent over it.

"_I'm sorry brother; it's just all too much for me to see the effects of my sister's relationship with you." _He thought.

I patted him on the shoulder and met Emmett who was standing in the middle of the yard tapping his foot. We both walked into the woods until we couldn't see any more houses or people. I then pulled the heat focused in my chest and spread it throughout my body and I quickly phased and started running. Emmett just ran along my side. I watched him as the wind blew through his hair and I quickened my pace. The breeze felt so good running through my fur. I still haven't got used to my new body temperature. I didn't quite know where we were heading but subconsciously I think I was heading to our waterfall. We continued to run for a few more minutes until we broke through the edge of the trees. As soon as I saw the water I jumped in the air and pulled the heat in my body to my center again, I phased back in the air and twirled my body into a dive to break the surface of the cold water. I can get used to this I thought to myself. Still under water I heard an explosion and saw Emmett swimming next to me with a smile across his face. When did this guy ever not have a smile on his face? I swam to the surface of the water to relax and I realized I was naked. I am definitely going to have to get used to taking my clothes off before phasing. I mentally slapped myself. Emmett and I swam for several minutes when we heard some footsteps rapidly approaching the pool. Then they stopped. I large splash hit both of us from behind us. As we turned we saw the smiling faces of Jasper and Edward.

"I figured we could bring you some clothes, you kind of left yours in a pile of shreds at the edge of the forest outside the house. " Edward said.

"Besides, what type of friend's would we be if we didn't properly congratulate your being a father?" Jasper added.

They sent waves of water towards me and I had just enough time to duck under water. Although with the strength of all three of them the wave rolled under water and carried me up and out of the pool. I gathered my senses and flipped to land on my feet. Again, I realized I was naked. I spotted a backpack next to the pool. I walked towards it and saw how Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were splashing each other and laughing. I envied them. The fact that they would be so carefree, knowing they may be facing their doom in two days. I went through the pack and slipped some clothes on. I think I had enough swimming for now.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." I had to go somewhere alone right now. I quickly scaled the rocks of the waterfall and sat at the top looking down.

How quickly my life has changed in a couple short weeks and I felt like it was definitely for the better. I loved the feeling of being in this tight knit family. I loved the feeling of waking up next to Leah every morning. And I loved the feeling of knowing I'm going to be a father. I let these thoughts soak for what seemed like hours. I came back to reality as the guys below started climbing out of the pool and started sparring. I knew they were practicing. I decided to listen in to their thoughts and see if I could gain anything from hearing how vampires think.

"_Come on mind reader, what's my next move? Huh?" _Emmet launched himself at Edward and Edward quickly side stepped. I chucked to myself at his sad attempt.

It was strange to hear minimal thoughts from Jasper. It seemed he was just acting out the motions, like it took no thought to strike or attack. I realize that he had a better chance catching Edward this way. Although, Edward was still fast, faster than his brothers. I was watching Edward and how he sidestepped his brothers, Emmett and Jasper were now working together to catch him off guard. He continued to move swiftly, everything happened so quickly, to the point where their movements were blurred together. Yet if I focused I could see each movement like watching it in slow motion.

"Having fun?" A foreign voice whispered behind me. I turned around and saw them. Four sets of intense red eyes gazed upon me. Two were standing in the front; the one that spoke to me had long white hair and skin that appeared to be paper thin like an onion. The one standing next to him was large, not quite as big as Emmett but definitely intimidating. The other two wore no expression and stood there obediently.

"I asked, if you were having fun? Felix? Why don't you teach him some manners?" With that the larger one flashed forward with his fist extended and smacked me in the chest. I went flying back and off of the waterfall edge. I fell through the air and collided back first with the pool a hundred feet below. I resurfaced from the water and tried taking a breath but the air was only coming in quick gasps. I heard snarls from the Cullen boys behind me, pulling me out of the water and stepping in front of me as the four vampires jumped down from the rocky cliffs and landed in front of them.


End file.
